


red

by aprilshxwers (orphan_account)



Series: femslash february 2021 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, but shhh i can catch up i swear, i knOW IM LATE, shelper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aprilshxwers
Summary: "They sat there for a while, watching as the sun set, bright oranges and pinks all mixing together,  but at that moment, all Piper could think about was the muted shade of red of Shel's lips."
Relationships: Piper Mclean/Shel
Series: femslash february 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femslash February





	red

Piper had conflicting feelings towards the color red. Which, in all retrospect, seemed to make no sense. It was just that _red_ felt so cliche, the color that immediately came to mind when thinking of something romantic or sexual. 

The conflicting part was her feelings towards the ideas of love itself. After Jason, the pressure of being with him, and the heartbreak after his death, she had wanted to give up on love altogether.

But then Shel had came into her life, knocking down the wall of expectations that had trapped her for so long, barreling through everything Piper had thought she'd known about herself. And that had changed everything.

The worst part? Shel had no idea. She had no idea how her laughs made Piper feel warm inside, how a brush of her fingertips sent jolts of electricity down her spine, or how much she just _wanted to kiss her_.

Piper McLean had conflicting feelings towards both the color red and the feeling of love. What she didn't have conflicting feelings about, however, was Shel.

Shel hummed softly as she flipped through her textbook, her legs dangling off the edge of the roof. She caught Piper's eye and looked up with a grin. "Something on your mind, McLean?"

_Yes_ , Piper thought, _you._ She swallowed back the temptation to say it out loud, instead shrugging and running a hand through her choppily cut hair. "Just really not wanting to study right now."

"Fair enough," Shel said, closing the textbook and putting it to the side, turning to face Piper, folding her legs beneath her, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Did I tell you what happened in Chem today?"

Piper shook her head, smiling despite herself at Shel's eagerness. "You didn't."

Shel grinned even wider as she started off on telling her about how some kid had spilled something or another on the floor. Piper's eyes drifted towards her hands as she talked, gesticulating with loud movements. 

Her nails were a bright red, she noticed.

So were her cheeks, a dull pink as a result from the cold.

And _oh_ , her lips. They were lightly tinted in a shade of red that made her stomach flutter. 

She noticed, at that moment, that said lips were also not moving, instead slightly parted as Shel looked at her in confusion. Piper quickly looked away, although there wasn't much of a point as Shel had already caught her staring.

"Pipes?" she called quietly. Quiet wasn't a word she would usually associate with Shel. Piper looked anywhere but at her face. 

"Sorry, I just zoned out," she said with an awkward laugh.

Shel bit her lip, looking towards the horizon. "Oh."

They sat there for a while, watching as the sun set, bright oranges and pinks all mixing together, but at that moment, all Piper could think about was the muted shade of red of Shel's lips.

Piper glanced towards her, only to find Shel's eyes meeting hers. 

"Pipes?" she said again, in that same quiet voice. "I really want to kiss you."

Piper looked at her lips again, the distance between them and her own remarkably shortened. Had Shel came closer or had she?

"Well, nothing's stopping you, is it?"

**Author's Note:**

> my sapphic babies kmjnhbgv


End file.
